Flippy is in a date!
by Crusader1080
Summary: Flippy is in a date with Flaky but something went wrong that make him 'flip out'. Please R


Flippy Is In A Date?

Disclaimer

I do not own Happy Tree Friends. HTF is copyrighted to Mondo Media.

Flippy Is In A Date?

Flippy was waiting outside Flaky house. He wore a black military coat along with a white tie as a contrast. He waited for a few minutes before the red porcupine walked out from her house with her new red blouse.

Flippy and Flaky were dating since Flaky first moved to Happy Tree Town. She was shy at first until she met Flippy. They formed a relationship until Nutty came into play and Flippy, surged in jealousy, he 'flipped out' and killed Nutty by sending him to the nearby nuclear power station which turned Nutty into a nuclear waste that flowed into the ocean.

Flaky: Where should we have our date?

Flippy: Well, I know there is a nice restaurant at downtown.

Flaky: OK.

Flipped took Flaky to his car and drove to downtown. While driving, Flippy heard a voice in his head.

E. Flippy: What are you doing with that porcupine?

Flippy: I am taking her to a date.

E. Flippy (Angry): A date?! If you were me, I shall kill her after she walked out from the door.

Flippy: Shut up!

Flaky (Worried about Flippy's emotion): What is the matter?

Flippy: Nothing……just my evil side was talking to me.

They reached the restaurant and founded it was packed with couples: Petunia with Russell; Handy with Giggles and Pop with Cub.

Flippy: I think we are late.

Flaky: As long we have our dinner, I willing to wait.

E. Flippy (Talking to Flippy again): You should kill the others so we can get in.

Flippy: Stop controlling my thoughts!

E. Flippy laughed manically in his head and Flippy was in the verge of 'flipping out' until he was called by Flaky.

Flaky: There is a seat.

Flippy: OK.

They walked into the restaurant and they found a table next to the kitchen. The restaurant was Flippy's favourite because the calm view of the interior calmed Flippy's traumatic mind down. He believed that he not that easily 'flipping out' in here. Lumpy, the waiter walked toward him with the menu.

Lumpy: What do you want?

Flippy: Valentine Special.

Lumpy: OK.

After Lumpy left, Flaky excused herself because she wanted to go to the washroom. After she left, Flippy saw Cub was playing with a toy gun that accidently fired at one of the light bulbs of the restaurant. The popping sound of the light bulb made Flippy 'flipped out'.

E. Flippy (In his mind): I still can control the body.

Flippy (Also in his mind but tied up): Stop it!

E. Flippy (Laughed): Never!

E. Flippy leaped out from his table and took the gun off Cub's hands. Cub was crying as E. Flippy took his toy away that attracted his father's attention.

Pop: Flippy, get his toy back!

E. Flippy: As you wish!

E. Flippy shoved the gun into Cub's eyes and pulled the trigger. The plastic bullet destroyed his eyes and parts of his brain. He fired another shot at Cub's ear that come out from the other side and hit his father at the chest that set off a heart attack. As the result, the father and son were killed by Flippy.

E. Flippy: Who is next?

Everyone who saw Flippy killed Pop and Cub tried to run away by exiting the main door but E. Flippy got to it first and locked the door up.

Everyone: We are trapped!

E. Flippy: Yes, and you are going to die!

E. Flippy engaged at Cuddles and pulled his ears right off. Cuddles tried to get his ears back but been kicked by E. Flippy. E. Flippy used his ears to tie around his neck and forced his face to explode. The remains of Cuddles's face sprayed around the room.

E. Flippy: Hello ladies. Hehehehe.

Petunia and Giggles tried to escape by running into the kitchen and E. Flippy followed them.

Lumpy: What are you doing here?

E. Flippy: Shut up!

He forced Lumpy's head into the hot pot of soup. Lumpy screamed as the soup began to melt his head. E. Flippy pulled his head out from the pot with his skull revealed. He laughed manically and hit Giggles at the back with Lumpy's remains that forced her eyes, brain and intestine out, leaving an empty shell of Giggles.

Petunia hided at the bottom cabinet of the sink until E. Flippy founded her hiding place.

Petunia: Please don't kill me.

E. Flippy (Pretended to be kind): OK, I won't.

E. Flippy helped Petunia out. Petunia thought she was saved until Flippy twisted her hand until it was severed from her arm. Petunia screamed her life out as E. Flippy began to chop her into pieces with the butcher knife. After Petunia was eventually been chopped into neat pieces, E. Flippy put the 'ingredients' into the pot where Lumpy's face was melted.

Flippy laughed manically until the kitchen door burst open, Disco Bear, Toothy, The mole, Sniffles and the other Happy Tree Friends characters were staring angrily at E. Flippy. They were holding broom sticks, sharp pointy objects and even crabs.

E. Flippy: What are you trying to do with this?

Toothy (Mad for the first time): You had done too much damage for one night!

Russell (Ready to throw his crab): You give no mercy!

E. Flippy: That is enough!

Flippy (In his mind and breaks free from the restrain): See what you have done?

E. Flippy: Get off of my sight!

Toothy: Get him!

Everyone rushed to E. Flippy tried to kill him whatever is necessary until The Mole tripped and been killed by a falling fork that made a direct hit of his head and his stick struck Russell's back, implanted his heart. E. Flippy took his as his chance to siege Russell's crab and threw it at Sniffles.

Sniffles: Get that thing off me!

E. Flippy: No can do.

The crab began clammed Sniffles's trunk and began to rip it. As Sniffles tried to pull the crab off but in the end, his pulled the crab off but along with his trunk. The crabbed landed back at E. Flippy's hands. As his new weapon, E. Flippy took Sniffles's trunk with the crab still attached to it and hit Disco Bear, Toothy, Mime and Handy to their death. As the grand finale to finish the remaining survivors, he detonated a grenade that exploded the kitchen.

Flippy landed back to his seat still 'flipping out' until he was called by Flaky.

Flaky (Shocked by the blood on Flippy's face): What happened?

Flippy (Snapped back to his normal self): I just sitting here and all of the sudden, this!

Flaky: Shall we have our dinner at my place?

Flippy (Blushed): Sure.

They hold hands and walked out from the restaurant and it collapsed right after they left.


End file.
